familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Columbia County, Florida
Columbia County is a county located in the U.S. state of Florida. As of 2000, the population was 56,513. The U.S. Census Bureau 2005 estimate for the county is 64,040 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-12.xls. Its county seat is Lake City6. History Columbia County was created in 1832. It was named for Christopher Columbus, the famous explorer. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,075 km² (801 sq mi). 2,064 km² (797 sq mi) of it is land and 10 km² (4 sq mi) of it (0.50%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Clinch County - north *Union County - east *Baker County - east *Alachua County - southeast *Gilchrist County - southwest *Hamilton County - west *Suwannee County - west *Echols County - northwest Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 56,513 people, 20,925 households, and 14,919 families residing in the county. The population density was 27/km² (71/sq mi). There were 23,579 housing units at an average density of 11/km² (30/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 79.72% White, 17.03% Black or African American, 0.53% Native American, 0.67% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.60% from other races, and 1.42% from two or more races. 2.74% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 20,925 households out of which 32.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.70% were married couples living together, 12.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.70% were non-families. 23.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 3.02. In the county the population was spread out with 25.40% under the age of 18, 9.00% from 18 to 24, 27.70% from 25 to 44, 24.00% from 45 to 64, and 14.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 102.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 101.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,881, and the median income for a family was $35,927. Males had a median income of $27,353 versus $21,738 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,598. About 11.40% of families and 15.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.10% of those under age 18 and 13.60% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated * Town of Fort White * City of Lake City Unincorporated *Five Points *Watertown Politics Columbia County is one of several North Florida counties that vote more "southern" than the rest of the state, which means the county tends to vote Republican in presidential elections, but can support Democrats for state and local offices if they are conservative. External links Government links/Constitutional offices *Columbia County Government / Board of County Commissioners *Columbia County Supervisor of Elections *Columbia County Property Appraiser *Columbia County Tax Collector *Columbia County Sheriff's Office Special districts *Columbia County Public Schools *Suwannee River Florida Water Management District Judicial branch ]] *Columbia County Clerk of Courts *Public Defender, 3rd Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Columbia, Dixie, Hamilton, Lafayette, Madison, Suwannee, and Taylor Counties *Office of the State Attorney, 3rd Judicial Circuit of Florida *Circuit and County Court, 3rd Judicial Circuit of Florida Tourism links * Columbia County Tourism Development Council Category:Columbia County, Florida Category:Charter counties in Florida